welcome to hell
by JAK-AXEL
Summary: you ever wonder what it meant to really have a hellish life? well jak knows how that feels,and its just the way he likes it. come on in hell is nice this time of year.
1. prologe

Prologue

"Damn, well guess this is the end, see you guys in the after life." That's me jak, I'm 6'1, mixed of black Puerto Rican, black short hair, black eyes (yeah they really are that color), dark brown skin. What I'm wearing, gray sleeve less shirt, some old blue jeans, converse, and some black finger less gloves (long intro I know). Right now I'm about to make a death wish. How I got here, that's a long story, but since it looks like you have some time on your hand, might as well tell you. Word of warning though what I'm going to tell you will go against anything you think is reality. Now that we got that out of the way, I got one last thing to say WELCOME TO HELL.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How my life went to crap

"John get back here your ass back here so I can kick it!" this my good friend Eugene, but I call him gene, he's just a regular white guy, likes to fight (a lot, it's become an obsession), can't get enough of making other people suffer (always has a good reason for it), he's 5'9, has blonde hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and a couple huge scars on his back. I yell back "only if you can catch me dumbass!" , already there's a problem with this, he's slow, and I'm the fastest guy on the east side of town. We live in Miramar Florida, its an alright place if you ask me, anyway what had happened was, me, gene, his girlfriend, and a couple other friends, were all hanging out at his house. We were bored out of our minds, so I decided to mess with gene. I start telling everyone about the first time him and Rebecca (his girlfriend) fucked, now what was embarrassing about this was, little gene didn't last to long(came after ten seconds), now you all know how you would react to this, so I'll leave it to you to imagine what the guys, rebecca, and gene did after I told them. Now back to me running, since I knew this neighborhood like the back of my hand, I took every short cut, secret route, and some ally ways no one knew about(yeah I really don't want to get caught by him), when I finally lost him, I started to relax a little. "Damn he sure as hell doesn't know how to give up." I told myself, I started to walk, cause I know what's waiting for me if I go back. On my way back, I heard a fight going on, being who I am I went to go check it out. As I get closer to it, I start hearing sirens, gunshots, and something that sounded inhumane. Anyone with even a little common sense would have turned around, or went took another route, but I went on ignoring my common sense(this is how I always end up getting screwed over). When I get there I find what I can only describe as oblivion. A patrol car smashed in, dead bodies almost everywhere, and the thing that caught my attention, in the middle of all this destruction was a demon. Its face looked like its skin was falling to pieces, its limbs were nothing but pure bone, the teeth were jagged and missed placed, in place of the eyes there were pieces of flesh, and the sockets oozed this black slime that seem to burn anything it touched. I didn't stare in horror, I stared in amazement, one thought came to mind, 'I'm going to beat the shit out of that demon.'(yeah I know I'm weird, then again you wouldn't be here if I wasn't). Right away I charge at it, it notice me coming, and prepared itself. I yelled out to it "time to die!", it screeched back at me, and began to charge at me, a grin had found its way onto my face, adrenaline rushing through my veins, heart pounding faster than it did a second ago, I loved this feeling. The demon tried slashing at me, I dodge it with ease, and countered with a right hook. It didn't flinch at all, it went to bite me, trying to take a chunk out of me. I side stepped out of the way, and jumped back to gain some ground, I take a look at my hand, to find it singed, I look back at the demon, it smiles at me thinking I can't win. It doesn't phase me at all, and we continue to fight, I dodge most of it attacks, and it sat there taking my hits, letting me burn my hands (Our fight would have gone on longer ,if we weren't interrupted). We both heard someone scream, I look in the direction of the scream, it was a group of people who were probably wandering around, the demon became interested in them. They saw this, and began to run away, one of them had gotten knocked down, by instinct I ran towards them, knowing it will do the same, on the way I pick up one of the guns on the ground. Thanks to that it got ahead of me, it was only a feet away from the person on the ground, I got pissed off from this, because right then and there I thought of it as a race, and I wasn't going to lose. I pushed my body beyond its limits, I burst from that spot with no intent on stopping, when the demon was within range of its prey, it went to pounce on it, but it didn't expect me to catch up to it, I jumped at it and slammed the gun into its head, for once it moved back from my attack, but I wasn't done there, I began to shot a barrel full of bullets into its skull. After I ran out of bullets to shoot, I waited for it to get up, suddenly it began to evaporate, it left behind a horrid scent. Now that it was gone I started to back home again "wait.", I turned around to see who called, it was the person who fell and who I just saved(un intentionally), it was a girl who looked like she was between thirteen- fifth teen, she had short spiky brown hair, had gray eyes, and a light tan. She was wearing, a blue hoodie, a plain white t-shirt, short jeans, and some Nikes. I ask "what do you want?" "I wanted to say thanks for saving me." She answered with a gentle smile, I shrugged and said "whatever." I start walking again, after a few minutes I noticed someone else's foot steps, the girl was following me. I asked "why the hell are you following me?" , "I'm scared." ,she said, I deiced to just tell her how I feel about this "get lost, I'm not going to protect you." , she's taken back by this, and begins to cry. I keep walking (I didn't really care), she gave up on that plan and continued to follow me all the way to my house. When we get there I tell her " see you later." , she said "you're not going to let me in?" , I said "don't you have somewhere to go?" , at this point her anger starts to build up, "so what's your name, I'm jak.", I asked, even though it wasn't related to what was happening, "I'm Victoria, but you can call me yuna, I like that better." ,she started to calm down, I open the door and let her in. when I get in I go straight to my room and lay on my bed, I am tired as fuck, to make things worst she came into my room, I asked "what now?", she asked "where do I sleep?", I groaned out loud, got out of my bed, lied down on my floor, and pointed at my bed, and said "there.", after that I passed out.

The next day the weirdest shit happened, one yuna ended up next to me, two I was in a completely place, three my right arm felt like it was burning, and four there were five people staring me down. Two words " ah fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awaken

I get myself ready to fight; they do the same, except the guy in the front of them (guess he's the leader), he raises a hand against his own team, they back down. I stay in my stance, ready for them when they turn on me, the guy in the front step forward and said "we're not here to fight, we're here to try and help.", I told him "fuck off, why in the hell should I trust you fuckers.", the people behind him were talking amongst them selves about this, I go and ask "what's your name, mines jak.", He answers back "my name is Dante." Dante is the leader of this team, he looks like he's around my age, has black spiked up hair, has some shades on, he has a bit of a tan(but he's still white). He's wearing some skinny jeans, a leather jacket with a red long sleeve shirt, and some sneakers. "Alright, now why are you trying to help me?" he said "don't you mean 'us'." he points at yuna, I shrugged and said "she just followed me." "But she survived the demon to." He told me "because I saved her unintentionally." I was starting to get annoyed, he saw this and said "well I think you guys should join us, we saw what you could do, and you have no abilities." "What do you mean abilities?" I asked now things were getting interesting, and yuna was starting to come around. "Well guess its time to introduce the team." he calls them over and introduces them one by one, the guy on the far right is matt, he's….well a cyborg, before his accident he was a star athlete, he has some human parts still on him, he has dark brown skin, a red eye and a regular dark brown one, the rest of him was just robotic armor (which is pretty sweet). The smaller guy next to him is tray, he has green skin, elf ears(that's what see them as), green eyes, had short dark green hair ,out of everyone here he seems to be the shortest. He was wearing black sleeve less shirt, short black jeans with a dog chain attached to it, wore no shoes(he doesn't see the point in wearing them). Next was a girl who obviously wasn't even human, her name was sora ,she had red orange colored skin, long blood red hair, and light green eyes. She has a purple t-shirt, some blue skinny jeans, some purple gloves, and a pair of rebooks. The last member of the team was another girl, her name is Paine(that name suited her well, in my opinion anyway). She had on a dark blue hoodie, baggy torn jeans, white t-shirt, black gloves, and a pair of converse. I could only see her eyes, which look like a dark shade of purple. Everything else is covered by her clothes. I saw her look down at my arm, she jumps back and sends a black energy wave at me, I dodge it and charge at her full speed. She sends more of the dark energy waves at me, I slip right through them, cutting it close. Now the others are starting to back her up, tray morphed into a wolf, matt turned his right arm into a sonic blaster, dante pulled out a metallic bow staff, sora made emerald green energy form around her hands. I jumped back, ready for whatever they had planned. They started to circle me, I kept my stance, adrenaline had began to rush through my veins, I could hear my own heart beat. I could feel them itching closer to me, with every passing second. Behind me was matt, to my right sora, my left tray, in front of me was paine. I then realized dante wasn't around, I looked above me, he was coming down at me swinging his staff, I jump out of the way, and get blasted by matt in the back. I fly back into dante, he does a roundhouse and kicks me in the face. I crash down to the floor, I try to get back up, tray tries to keep me down by sinking his fangs into my left arm, I lift him up with my arm and slam his head into the ground. He took some damage, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. Sora starts shooting at me with her energy bolts, I dodge all of them, she catches me off guard when shoots them out of her eyes, and manages to hit me in the chest. I fly back into a wall almost hitting yuna, I climb out of the rubble, beaten to a bloody pulp, but not beaten yet. Yuna cries out "why are you fighting him, didn't you want to help us?" , paine says "look at his right arm." , yuna stares at my arm in disbelief, I take a look at to see what has everyone on edge. My arm had transformed into something demonic, the color was a deep blue, and jet black. It was wasn't stopping half way either, it was going all the way to my shoulder. I still had all five of my fingers, the muscles were the same just tougher. You could still tell what it was, but you were still bothered by it. I have to admit it was a little weird, but I got over it, I got focused on the fight again. Paine continued to say "he's not human anymore, he's a demon now, and demons must die.", I started to laugh hysterically, dante asked "are you going insane?", I said "nah, I'm just going to enjoying this." , they stare at me dumbfounded, I stretch out my right arm, get ready to fight again, I asked "who's ready for round two?", they prepare themselves. A grin had formed on my face, I went full speed ahead, matt tried to blast me again, I ducked right under the sonic blast and kept running. When I reached him, I punched him in his chest, and sent him flying into tray. Tray got knocked down by matt, sora flew down at me at great speed, again surprising, but not unexpected. I slide under her, grabbed her leg, and swung her into dante, he made an effort to try and catch her, but failed. The only person left is paine, she started to grab things with the black energy and throw the at me. I knock them all out of the way with my right arm, as I get closer, she gets more terrified. She puts up protective shield all around, I pushed my right arm through it, and it shattered to pieces. I grabbed her neck, and pinned her against the wall, she struggled to get away, I stared at her with a bored expression on my face, thinking(this wasn't interesting in the least). I told myself "now what?" , someone from behind me screamed, I turn around casually, the others had yuna as a hostage. Dante said " let her go or your friend dies." , I shrugged it off, and turn back to paine, trying to figure out what to do with her. The guys behind me are in shock, tray asked "you really don't care about her at all?" , I said simply "yep." , I could hear someone beginning to cry(probably yuna), I shouted "will you stop with the fucking crying!" , they sat there speechless, she seem to have given up. I gave up on finding something to do with paine, it started to get boring. So I tossed her to the guys, turned around and headed for the door. When I get to the door, someone says "Wait.", I turn back halfway, yuna is crying her eyes out right now, "you do not care for your friend?" it was sora who asked this question. "not really. I'm gonna leave her with you guys, since you seem to care." , I walk out the door, now wandering around a place I don't even know. I get lost for over an hour(at least it feels like an hour anyway), I come to a set of doors, I opened them. Inside was something like a command center, bunch of monitors on the walls, a main computer, and the most amazing thing there a mini fridge. I was hungry as hell, hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch, I grab whatever I can, and devour it all. I heard someone come in, I turn around to see who it was, it was three people I didn't recognize, I said "who are you fuckers?" , they turn and face me, it was two guys one girl, the girl looked like she ran things here. The biggest guy asked " who are you calling fuckers?" , I just point at the three of them, he gets pissed off and rushes me. I uppercut him with my right arm, he flew to the other side of the room. "damn idiot, ah well his own fault I guess." I turn to the other two, and ask "you guys know where a window is?" , the smallest out of the three of them, a kid who looks like a tech head said "why the hell should we tell you dip shit." , the girl slaps him outside the head, turns her attention back to me "there's a window over there." she pointed to the biggest monitor in the room. I said "thanks, and while you're at quit starring at my arm." , they jump a little from being founded out, I head to the front of room. I clench my fist tight, when I get to the giant monitor, I place my left hand on the screen, pull back my right hand, and unleash hell on the screen. The moment I made contact with it, it implodes. I left a hole five times bigger than me, I look at my arm and think 'this is pretty useful' , I look down from the hole, and see a bunch of apartment buildings. I smile makes its way to my face, I was about jump when the someone yelled "Stop them!" , I look back to see who ruined my fun, it was the guys from earlier. They looked ragged, beaten up, and they were missing someone. The three teens who I just met, ran over to my side, and prepared to fight. I asked "Just what in the hell are you guys doing over here?" the girl said " teaming up with you, by the way I'm Trish, the big guy is Connor, and the kid is Dex." , Trish had gray colored skin, pink colored eyes, and hair. She had a striped colored t-shirt that was back and blue violet, her skinny jeans were the same color, she also had some army boots. Connor had on a yellow sleeve less shirt, some black pants, and black/yellow sneakers. He was pretty built, in size he was bigger than matt. His eyes were pure white, he was white, and he still bruised up from when I punched him. Dex was like any kid jut a little smarter(annoying as fuck though). He had on a green jump suit, some goggles, and a metal backpack. He was the same as connor when it came to skin color, and eye color. I asked trish "why?" , dex shouted " because you kicked there ass already dumbfuck!" I turned towards dex, and kicked him in the face. I held back, so he went back five feet, I said "that's because they picked the fight, and since I kicked their ass I have nothing against them." , I look at the guys and ask "where is she?" , matt asked "why do you care. You didn't give a rat's ass about her before." , I shook my head in frustration, " I don't, I just have a habit of pointing new things out. Like those new scars, I know I didn't give them to you." they change their tunes pretty quick. "So where is she?" , sora is the one that speaks up "She is still here." , I scratch my head, and say "alright. Now you guys enjoy your fight. I'm out of here." . they shouted "your not fighting?!" , I shook my head no, and headed for the gaping hole. I reach the edge of the hole, I look down at the distant buildings, the awful back alleys, and my favorite all the corrupted cops, lawyers, and justice system. I said to myself " can't go a day without this in my life." . I back up a couple of feet, get into my runner's stance, and explode with insane speed. I ran so fast I had caused a vacuum effect, so all the furniture, and anything that was to loose, flew out with me when I jumped. The moment I took that leap of faith, I felt free for the first time in a long while, but that didn't last long, my 'chains' followed me. I heard someone scream, I turn around, and I swear to you right now, my heart almost skipped a beat when I looked. Yuna had jumped after me, she screamed " JAK! HELP!" , I shouted back "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!!" , she managed to reach me, ended up tackling me in mid-air. I look back in front of me, the building I aimed for, was now to far to reach, I said to myself "just fuckin great man, fuckin great."


	4. Chapter 3

Choose

As we fall to the ground below, I saw that we were going to crash into the third floor of the building. I turn my back to it, and brace for impact. We come crashing through the brick wall, I groan in pain saying, "Damn…that hurts." , I feel something on top of me, I lift my head up, and see yuna laying on top of me. I think to myself, "must've fainted, and I wish this was a different situation, so I could laugh." . She started coming to, she also noticed the awkward position, and I shrug, she starts to blush, then gets off of me. I get up and start looking around now that the dust settled, and thanks to lady luck we landed in a pawn shop. I say to myself, "sweet. Shit I could actually use right now." , I go into the back to see if I could find anything, and I scored. I found two pistols, a revolver, as much ammo as I could carry, and what I think is the best thing I have a short sword, the handle is about half my arm and the blade is the other half, as an added bonus it came with a sheath and a strap. I come out from the back room, and found her sitting next to the hole in the wall, staring up at the tower. I looked at her and thought, "how'd I get stuck with her?" , I shrug it off and walk towards her. She sees me coming, so she scoots over so I can sit. I say, "thanks." , she looks at me with sadness in her eyes, then asked, "do you think they'll be okay?" , "if you're talking about the guys you were with, I'd say maybe." . She goes looking for something in her hoodie, she then pulls out two wristbands, one was black as night, while the other was as pure as snow. She gave me the black one, and told me to put it on my right arm. I do as she says, thinking it's just a wristband. I put it on, nothing happens, "just a leather wristband." , I thought to myself. I look over at her, and see her put on the white one. What threw me off was that she was nervous about putting it on, I tell her, "hurry up and put it on, need to give you something." , she nods, then puts on it on. Once she did that, my wristband tightened, my arm started changing back to its original state, I say, "what the hell?" , little shock by what's going on. Yuna's starts to glow as bright as the sun, I could hardly see in front of me, thought I was gonna go blind. When the light began to fade, a voice appeared in my head, it said, "out of the two of you you're the demon? I'm better off with the girl." , I looked around confused wondering who the hell was talking to me. "Don't worry about it rookie, I'm inside the wristband you're wearing. And I gotta tell ya its cramped in here." , It told me with a mocking tone, I ask it, " think you can take me?" , it begins to laugh, "looks like I'm going to we're going to get along just fine." . I pay it no mind, I look over at yuna, she seems to be handling this better than I thought she would, and it seems like something lives inside her wristband as well(I can tell because I see her talking to it). I call her, she stops talking and asked, "what is it?" , " here." , I toss her the two pistols, she struggles to catch them, I start laughing. She ask, "why'd did u give me these?" , I could tell she was a little pissed, I tell her, "if things keep going the way they are, then you're gonna need those." , I got up, strapped on the sword to my side, lifted up my shirt revealing all the wraps on my body, I put the revolver in between some of them, and put down my shirt. I feel her staring at me with horror, and wonder in her eyes. "these are from a old fight I was in." she quickly looks away, not wanting know how bad the scars are, I pick her up and put her on my shoulder, she made a little squeal, and then started to hit me in the back. I head out of the pawn shop, and head for the roof, when we get there I put her down and ask here, "where'd you get these?" , pointing at the wristband I'm wearing, " I got it from the depressed looking girl at the tower." She said with no hesitation, "so she told you to give me this one?", she nodded her head. I scratch my head in frustration, "great now I have to go back." , I head for the tower, she calls out, "wait for me.", she runs up to me. I look at her with confusion, and then groan to myself, "why are you coming?", "Because I have to, the wristband told me so." "Whatever, I really don't care." . We continue to go to the tower, when we get there, we hear them fighting, and it sounds like it's anybody's game. I kick the front doors open, and head inside, I see tray and matt fighting mammoth, I keep walking, and yuna follows after me, unsure if we should do this. They noticed me and yuna, they stopped fighting and stared at us, I walk up to tray and ask, "where's Paine?" , he answered with, "I'm not tell' in you." I sighed, then grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him into mammoth; they both crashed into the wall and were knocked out. I turn to matt and ask, "where's Paine?" , he points his sonic cannon at my face and says, "you're not going any where." , I pull out my revolver, and put it up to his face, "I think me and you aren't going to get anywhere." , he grits his teeth out of anger, I start to grin. I yell out to yuna, "Hey you go on ahead, and find Paine. I'll deal with this guy." , she ran off to the stairs, me and matt just stared each other down, waiting for the other one to shoot first. After about a minute of it, I got bored. I put my gun away, and started walking away, he shoots in the direction I'm heading, I look back at him and say, " I'm only going to stop if you shoot me." , he finally lets go of his hesitations and fires straight at me, I dodge it, and charge at him. He keeps shooting; I keep dodging them, when I got close enough he fired at my face. He let down his guard for second; as soon as he did I shot around of bullets into his arm. He tried to morph the other one, but I cut that one off with my sword, after that I kicked him in the chest, he fell back a couple feet and fell on his back. "Never count me out, just might regret it." , I told him as I walked away. I started running up the stairs, trying to catch up with yuna. On my way to the fourth floor, I heard some people fighting, I follow the sound. I reached what I like to call the command center; I find yuna on her knees, going up against paine, and sora. Yuna gets back up on her feet, ready to fight, and not ready to give up. I lean up against the wall, waiting for them to continue, sora noticed me, and I waved at her, as a reaction she waved back. Realizing what she just did, she shook her head, and put on a 'pissed off' face. I started to chuckle, trying to hold in my laughter, now paine and yuna look back at me. I told them, "continue." , the wristband asked me, "gonna let her get herself killed?" , I tell it, "nah I think she has a chance." (Note no one besides me can hear what wristband says), "not when her powers sealed she won't." . I ask it "what powers, her wristband sealed something away to?" it says, "If you're the demon what does that make her?" , after that I knew what it was talking about, "so how do you remove the seal, you seem to know a lot about this already." . It chuckled, "quick learner, well you have to take her wristband off, but I don't think you'll get the chance. Since she's getting her ass kicked." . While me and the band were talking, yuna had been fighting the entire time. She was having a rough time fighting two people at once, but she dong pretty good for a normal person, sora kept her pinned down by throwing those energy blast, while paine block anyway out with her black aura, and yuna was low on ammo. I have some extras with me, but those girls aren't going to let me get close to her, without a fight anyway. Thanks again to our amazing luck, paine used her black aura to grab yuna, and throw her in my direction. When she fell to the floor, after hitting the wall, I started walking towards her; unfortunately sora wasn't going to let me get close to her. She starts going berserk, trying to punch me, kick me, blast me, she wanted to destroy me. Paine went over to yuna, probably going to finish her off. Fighting with sora wasn't difficult just annoying, every time I manage to get away she'd just fire at me again; I still had one bullet left from when I shot matt, figured I might as well use it. I continue to evade most of her attacks till I see an opening. She got one punch on me, she hit the side of my ribs, broke a couple of them. I flew across the room; she flew after me, grabbed me by the neck, and slammed me into the floor. Made a small crater, she said in a demanding tone, "Give up, at once. You can not win." . At this point, nothing going to keep me from taking her down, "hey sora…" , she leans in close to hear what I'm going to say, I pull out my gun, and put it to her chest, and say, " Who the hell do you think I am?" . I pull the trigger, and to our surprise instead of a bullet coming out, a huge sky blue energy blast comes firing out, sending sora through the roof. I get up, barley able to stand up, paine walks over to me limping, I look over her and see yuna lying on the ground. "Looks like you can hardly stand." I tell her, "I could say the same to you." She tells me, thinking she has the upper hand, "why are you even here?" , she's confused by the question, so I make it simpler, "why are you fighting with me?" . She says, "Because I beat her." , she points at yuna who lying on the floor, "she's not beaten yet." I tell her, she starts to flip out, "she is lying on the floor, unconscious. I seriously doubt she'll get back up." . I shake my head disappointedly, "I say whether she's done or not." , paine is shocked by this, thinking how can I make her keep on fighting when she can't even pick herself back up. I go on to say, "She chose to come with me. If you're going to be with me, then you can't ever give up, until your very last breath. No matter what it is you're doing. Now yuna pick yourself up, and kick her ass.". She doesn't get up; paine looks at me, and says sarcastically, "yeah I bet she'll get up." , the devil's smile appeared on my face, and I said with a demonic voice, "she just did." . Right then and there she proved my point; she had gotten up, ran over here, and punched paine dead in the jaw. You could hear the bones break apart; paine went straight to the floor and was out cold. She was breathing heavy; she must've put everything into that punch. I pat her on the back and say, "nice job there kid." , she knocks back my hand as a reaction, I was still smiling like the devil, "you're an interesting kid. Guess it's a good thing we met up." , she gets taken back by this, "you actually like having me around?" , she started to turn blush, " hey with you around, I'm not going to be bored. Also I've been needing some company." , now she turns bright red. I toss her some of the extras I had, "get ready kid, seems like we have a guest." , she starts to pout, " already?" , " don't worry this guy is easy to beat." . We reload our guns and waited for our 'guest' to appear. While we waited, we noticed how quiet it was, only thing you heard were me and yuna breathing, I slowed down my breathing, and tried to listen for anything that's out there. What were minutes felt like years, I blocked out all of my other senses. I could hear my heart beat, I could hear yuna's heart, and then I heard metal scrapping against the roof. I open my eyes, and fired away at the ceiling, something jumped out of the, I shouted out, "yuna!" , "got it!" , she unleashes hell on her target. I toss her the rest of the ammunition; she throws one of her guns in the air, grabs the ammunition, reloads, and keeps shooting. I go after gizmo (you probably already knew, but I'll say it anyway), I pull out my sword, jump up at him, and slash the mechanical legs. Gizmo screams, "Ahhh! What the hell you…" , I cut him off, " hey. Lets see you grit those teeth!" , I slammed my fist into his face, making him go all the way down to the first floor, at mach speed. I grab the edge of the of the hole and pulled myself up, yuna runs over to me to see if I'm okay. She kneels down next to me, I ruffle her hair, and she makes a small squeal. "Hey." , she gives me her attention, " how the hell did you get so good using the guns, and where'd you learn how to fight." , she asked " did I do good." , " hell fucking yeah you did kid. It takes a lot to impress me, and you just did." , her face starts to glow a bright red, for second I thought smoke was going to come out of her hair. "The wristband told me what to do, her names ray." , I looked back at my wristband, wondering what else can this thing do, I and head for the stairs, she follows after me like she always does. As we head up the stairs, she ask me a question, "Are we going to fight again, cause I'm tired." , "it depends on what happens." "What do you mean?" , "depends on which side likes me more.", she goes and makes a point, " but after what we did, I wouldn't take us." "Yeah but which would you rather deal with, losing all the time, or a pain in the ass?" . She didn't answer, she realized what I was trying to do, and the rest of the way there we were quiet. Finally we got to the roof, and the leaders from both sides were having a nice battle to the death. They didn't notice us (I assume they didn't, since they're still fighting each other), I hate being looked down or being ignored. I go and yell out, "HEY…HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" , they still ignore me, like I don't even exist, "hey band. How do I get you off?" , it answers back, interested in what I might do, " the girl has to take it off. You going to raise some hell?" , " you bet your ass I am!" . I put out my right hand to yuna, "take off the band." I said without looking at her, she did as I said, when she took it off her hands were trembling. Now I'm pissed, when the band was removed, some unknown force pushed back the band away from me. Instantly my arm changed back to its demonic form, I walk into the middle of their fight, jinx had just sent a pink shockwave blast, dante threw a disk, and both of them came from both sides. They had just realized I had just step in front of their attacks, dante shouted, "Get out of the way." , jinx said with disgust, "idiot." . I pulled out my gun with my left hand, and readied my right fist, I was grinding my teeth the entire, "don't…" , I shot down dante's disk, which then exploded. "…ever…" , I grab the shockwave blast with my demon hand, "..look.." , I then crushed it with sheer force, I walked over to dante, he tried to kick me in the head, I blocked it with my right arm. I grabbed him by his, jinx saw this as an opportunity, she told "hey jak, don't let go of him." , she pranced over to where I was hoping for an easy victory, I aim the gun at her face, she's shocked by what I just did, "wait a min.." , I pulled the trigger, and shot her with the same blue energy with sora, she fell straight to the floor lying there unconscious. "..down." , I put the gun away, ball up my fist, and put everything I have into this punch, he asked me a stupid question, "why are you doing this?" , I wasn't listening to anything, nothing going to stop me, ".on." I sent my fist straight into his chest, he couldn't brace for impact. He coughed up some blood, I leaned in close and told him, "don't ever look down on me." , I let him drop to the floor. Yuna ran over to me, and put the band back on. As soon as it was on I came back to reality, I nearly collapsed, but yuna caught me, I reassured her so she knew I was alright. "Are we really going to do this?" she asked, I got back up, "yeah. Now let get started."

(30 minutes later)

"Do you think they'll come?" , "we have the leaders from both teams. They have to come." , and speak of the devil, they showed up. I get up from sitting down, I tell them, " glad you guys could make it." , they begin to start a riot, " hey you want your leader living or not?" , they start to calm down, somewhat anyway. "What do you want?" , matt asked, not even bothering trying to hide his anger, "all I want is… to know how much you guys hate me." , sora says what's on everyone's mind, "why is it that you desire that?" , "its just for curiosities sake." I plainly state. Immediately they start cursing my existence, wishing the worst for me, they even went as far as trying to attack me; I dodged all of them, and sat back down. "Well thanks for telling me how much you hate me. You just determined the fate of your leaders." , they all froze up, probably regretting what they said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill them, just going to throw one of the off the roof." , they look at me as if I were insane(just might be), "the leader that won't be thrown off is the team that hates me the least, and the leader who's gonna be thrown off is….."

Who is he going to choose? I leave that you the reader's

Review and leave your opinion or pm me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The new guys

"…jinx. Yuna let go of the left one." Next came a scream from the left side of the building, slowly fainting away. I look at mammoth, and gizmo, then point to the left side of the building, "the hell you staring at me for? Shouldn't you be going after her?" , they jump down after her, hoping they'll hit the ground before she does. I get up, start shaking my legs to get the feeling back. Yuna comes from behind with dante following her; he has a smirk on his face. He walks up to me, puts out his hand, I put on a grin, and then we clasped our hands together, he tells me, "you had me worried there for a second." I shrugged, "hey thank gizmo for that. He was the deciding factor." , yuna steps in between us, and puts in her opinion, "I still think you should have toned it down a bit." , "I still think that's debatable." . I look back at the guys, and then gave dante my attention again, "we'll be taking those, and then we'll be on our way." , he gives us two communicators, tray asked, "dude why'd you give them communicators?" , "cause now we're part of the team." , I told them. I then grabbed yuna by the waist, put on my arm band, and start running to the edge of the roof, in my head I counted down, '5…4…3…2…1…' , the last thing we heard from them was, "WHAT?" , when I jumped from the roof, yuna started pulled on my shirt, I look at her, she goes and ask me, "so what do from here?" . I scratched my head, "haven't thought that far ahead." I chuckle to myself, she started to whine, I stare at her with confusion, then end up trying to cheer her up, "hey, when you're with me, you toss out logic. When there's no path in front of you, you make your own. That's the way I roll." .She stops complain, then says, "Then that's the way I roll to." , I started laughing, she began to pout. Didn't know then, but when I chose to live this way, it would bring a lot things my way. Hell I don't give a damn, never have never will, just do what do best. Kick some ass. Yuna tugs at my shirt again, I look down at her, "where are we going to land?" , I look in front of me and thought, 'shit.'

2 weeks later…..

"Jak come on we gotta go." , yuna was dragging me by the back of my shirt, "like hell I'm going. I rather die." , yuna glares at me, "you want me to bring 'her' into this?" , I think about it for a minute. In the end I gave in, "do we have to where these uniforms? Damn thing a pain in the ass." , I have to wear a plain t-shirt, with a black over coat and tie , and some black pants. Yuna smacks me in the back of the head, "stop complaining. Besides I think it's a good thing we wear uniforms." , she had the same uniform as me at least the top half, the girls were required to wear skirts(the school supplies these uniforms to the students). "Screw this." , I unbutton my over coat, take off the tie, then un tuck my shirt, "that's a hell lot better." , yuna sighs in annoyance, "you know there going to give you detention again." , I shrugged it off, and we left it at that. We arrive at the hell hole they call school, its new too. Well its only two weeks old, but they did good remodeling this place. A lots happen in these past two weeks, joined the titans, demons are appearing more, and now people are trying to make a safe society, bunch of bullshit if you ask me. Anyway we go in, everyone here already doesn't like me, yuna goes over to her usual group, "see you after school.", I just wave to her without looking. I feel the cold stares from everyone I pass, I could hear the whispers, they say, "look at this loser or, he's just an emo kid." , but one asshole was dumb enough to say, "bet this fucker's a damn homo." . I stop walking, I asked, "who made that last comment?" , a guy yells out, "over here homo!" , I back up to the guy who yelled, he look Hispanic so I ask him, "you Hispanic?" , he answers, "yeah I am. What about it?" , I make a devil's grin, then grab him by his neck with my left hand, and pinned him against a wall. "now it doesn't feel bad to do this." , I throw him down the hall, he crashes into the side of a wall, as I walk to him people move out of my way. He tries to get up, I kick him in the chest, "next time before you say shit, make sure you know you can put up a fight." , I take my foot off of him and head to class, on my way there my arm was reacting to something, the band was the first to say something, 'must be close. This one is strong too.' , I thought to myself, 'this is the perfect excuse.' , on the rest of the way to class I had a wide grin on. I sat in my seat it was in the center of the class, I figured that way I won't stand out(doesn't help). The bell rings, everyone comes into class, sits in their seats then start to chat away till the teacher shows up. The teacher comes in with another student with him, it's a girl, she looks about my age, she has short brown hair, illuminant green eyes, her skin was lighter than mine, what caught my attention were the fox ears on her head, I ignored it. The teacher introduces her, "this hina. She's a transfer student from over seas. I expect you to treat her with respect." , she looks at the entire class then sets her gaze on me, I stare back. The teacher noticed what she was doing, "would you like to sit next to him?" , she nods her head, then goes over to the desk next to me, and takes a seat. Our teacher goes on with the lesson, I try to take a nap, but hina wouldn't let me, the entire time she was giving a cold stare, which made it impossible to take a nap. When the lunch bell rang, I went straight to the roof of the school, when I get their, someone is already there. usually its just me up here, "hey who the hell are you?" , I get ready for a fight, when a voice from behind me says, "he's with me." , I move out the way, it was hina, she walks over to him. The guy turns around, then says, "dumbass you should know who I am." , I go, "gene? What the fuck you doing here?" , I start to calm down, he walks over to me, then punches me in the face, "that's for what you did two weeks ago." , I get back up laughing, "yeah I had that coming." , he bump fist, then start to talk about what's happened the past two weeks, hina waits for us to finish our conversation. While we were talking, my communicator went off, "shit. Gotta go man." , he was going to ask where, but I was already running to the edge of the roof, gene doesn't bother chasing me, he's known me for along time, once I start running nothing can stop me. He yells out, "you better kick someone's ass!" , he also knows that wherever I run off, I'm getting into a fight, I yell back, "just who the hell do you think I am?" , I jump off the ledge of the roof, then scream, "yuna! Lets go!" , everyone in the courtyard looked up, from the looks on their faces they thought I'd commit suicide. Before I even reached the second floor, someone grabbed my arms, and lifted me up, "you idiot. What were you thinking?" , I look up and say, "nice to see you to ray. Now come on we got to meet up with the guys." , ray was the person in the angel in the band, her and yuna coexist like me and my band. Thanks to the fact that she's an angel, she has wings, and we're able to fly across the city, she sighs in annoyance, I ask, "what's wrong?" , she says, "you know people are going to ask questions." , I say, "we'll worry about it when they do." , she gives up, and just flies us to where we need to go. We reach our destination, its in the center of town, as usual it's a horde of demons, she lets go of me, when we're about 30ft up in the air. I pull out my revolver from the back of my pants, I yelled out, "time to go to work!" , I caught some of the demons attention, they jumped at me, I get a couple head shots in, I knock the other ones back into the ground. Ray flew down, and drop kicked a near by demon, then pulled out her custom made pistols, and let them have it. I used my short blade to slice some of them open, then my gun for them ones I missed. All the demons were focused on us now, looks like they're getting smarter, usually they never group together. When they surround us, someone shot a sonic blast, then came green energy beam on the other side, I thought to myself, 'there goes my fun.', I put my weapons away, and started to leave. Ray asked, "Where are you going? There still some wandering around." , "no point, they always find them before we do." , ray changed back into yuna, then yuna follows after me, as we left, we saw some of the guys. Robin (Dante) was on his bike, chasing down some of the faster demons, star fire (sora) flew over head blasting any demon she could find, cyborg (matt) fired at any demon in his way, beast boy (tray) morphed into a t-rex and slaughtered them all, raven (paine) would use her powers to throw things at them or cut them down. Together these guys are called the teen titans, during those two weeks they told us their real names, they didn't trust us at first so they told us fake names. Everyone treats us as part of the team, except raven she still hates me, I'm starting to think she hates me more than beast boy. When we're leaving, raven comes up to me and says, "running away like always I see." , I retort with, "still being a bitch I see." , she ignores the comment, and follows the team. Me and yuna start heading home, I had just recently got kick out of the house by my dad, said he didn't want a demon for a son, and as if on cue yuna invites me into her place. Her parents weren't too thrilled about this, threatened to kick her out of the house, I stood up in her defense told my story, and they let me stay. Only problem is we got to share a room, (her mom's idea) sometimes it gets awkward, but that's about it. On our way back, my arm starts to tingle, I tell yuna to go on ahead of me. "Last kill of the day. Lucky me." , I go after it, letting my arm lead the way. The tingle in my arm gets stronger, and then it disappears. I stop running, look at my arm, then I look at where I'm at. There were no demons, but the stench of them was still I in the air. I noticed an arrow on the ground, I pick it up, and there was something on the tip of it. Looked like blood, didn't smell like blood at all, nor did smell of demon. The sun was starting to set, had to head back before they start to wonder where I am. I put the arrow in one of my coat's sleeve's, then started to ran off, little did I know the entire time I was being watched.

The next day, people were staring at me, more than usual. It wasn't just me either; yuna was getting the same treatment. But they weren't cold stares anymore; they were filled with fear now. I go to class without hearing any comments about me, I get there and hina is already there in her seat, looks like she's waiting for something. I go an sit in my seat, I could feel her staring at me with so much curiosity, that it got to the point where I had to ask, "what do you want?" ,she snaps out of it, "oh sorry bout that." , she sticks out her hand, "can you give me the arrow you found yesterday?" . I pull out my revolver, and put it to her head, "how the hell do you know about that?" , everyone outside the room starts to run away, and call the teachers (there windows in the hallway so you can see what goes on outside). "Because that arrows mine, and I'd like it back." , my instincts tell me she's not lying, I put my gun away, take the arrow out from the sleeve of my coat, (originally forgot I left it there) and hand it to her. She says, "thank you. Starting to run out of these." , she looks outside the room, "best explain this to them. So you don't get arrested." , I shrugged it off, got out of my seat and headed to the roof, they're were a couple guys there already. They see me just getting there, one guy says, "get the hell out of here before I kick your ass." , he was pretty built, but that don't mean shit to me. So I gave him the finger, he came rushing at me, I side stepped and tripped him. He fell flat on his face, his friends tried jumping me from behind, I ducked out of the way, round house kicked one in the head, and punch the other one in the jaw. They collapsed to the ground, the big guy got back up majorly pissed off, I taunt him by saying 'come on' with the finger. He tries to rush my legs this time, so I knee him in the face, and he goes back down to the floor. I stare at the three of them in disappointment, "damn you guys suck. You couldn't beat me even if you had an entire gang with you." , I walk away, and head back down stairs. Hina was waiting for me at the bottom she asked, "what happened?" , "just some idiots looking to fight the wrong guy." , I looks at hina wondering why she's there. We walk all the way to the courtyard without saying a word to each other. Once we get there, everyone stares at us (mostly me though). I was wondering why no cops were here, a lot of people saw me pull a gun on hina. No one makes a sound they just stare in fear, I got tired of it so I screamed, "what the fuck are you staring at!" , everyone starts to panic, they try to find ways to get out, huddle against a wall, or just stand there paralyzed by fear. I start rubbing my head, "probably shouldn't have done that." , I stare at hina, she puts her hands up in defense, and to add more to my problem, yuna was coming towards us. She crossed her arms, gave me a death glare, and waited for a response. I think to myself, 'why damn it? Why?' , I shrug, she shakes her head in disappointment, hina laughs. I was going to try and explain, but my arm starts to glow, we pull out our weapons, and ready ourselves. Now things went straight to chaos, the entire school was in a wide spread panic, "yuna can you take off my band?" , without answering she does, my arm transforms back into its demonic state, hina was surprised by this, I told her, "I'll explain later." . I clench my fist, and punch the ground, it made a crater, and it made everyone stop running around. "Now that I've got your attention, you guys need to stop running wild, or you're gonna end up dead, and it won't be any of us who kills you." , the begin to talk amongst themselves, I took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst, "its going be a demon that will." , it turned dead silent when I uttered the word demon. I figured they understood the situation now so I went to go hunt the demon on my own, yuna and hina did the same. I went back to the roof, to see if those guys were attacked; when I get there the big guy is standing there just staring at the sky. My arm started to glow bright, I look at the guy, and he turned and faced me, started roaring like a beast. I crack a smile, "looks like you've been possessed by a demon. Perfect, I get to kick your ass again." , he charges me at me, I do the same. He transforms into an ugly being, I focus my energy into my right hand, and flames start to come out of its mouth. When it reaches its max, and then fires it straight at me. I put my right hand in front of the flames; my arm absorbs the demonic energy, while I did this it took advantage of the situation and dug its claws into my left shoulder. Blood splatters on to my face, I glare at it, focus everything into my right hand, clenched my fist. I told it, "eat this!" , it never saw me move, I had knocked its jaw off. It backed up and screamed in pain, I walked over to it, "ah broken jaw? I'll make it better." , I was ready to finish it off, when a sword flew past my head, and took off its left arm, then the person who threw their sword grabbed it, and sliced the demon in half. I stare at the strange demon slayer, "you having fun?" , the slayer had on black trench coat, torn jeans, combat boots, and a black hat( look like the undertakers), his sword was as big as he was, what bothered me was the lighting bolt on blade. The slayer doesn't answer my question; I take another look at him and guess who he is, "gene that you?" , I could hear him chuckle, he turns around and says, "who the hell else could it be?" , I put out my fist, he bumps it. I ask him, "since when in the hell could you do this?" , "since I met the chick with the fox ears." , I start to ponder in thought, then gave up on it. "Hey wanna see who can kill the most demons?" , he says, "john you know you're gonna lose." , he has a smug look on his face, "we'll see about that." , once that was settled we split up, and searched for demons in the school.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school…

Yuna's point of view

I had my hands full. When we split up I went to east wing of the school, bad choice on my part. That wing had the most demons, probably because the lunch rooms in the east wing. I kill demons from left to right, but they just keep coming, "damn it. Why do I always get the short end of the stick?" , I reload, then continues with getting head shots. Ray was starting to become restless, "let me take control. I could kill them all in one move." , I get knocked back by a demon, but gave it a round of bullets to the chest in exchange. I crash into a wall, "you know we need jak in order for that to happen." , I picks myself back up, "besides who the hell do you think I am? I'm not a some helpless girl who can't do shit on her own." . Ray sighs to herself, "great now that fool is rubbing off on you." , I chuckles, "I guess he is." , I get ready for the demons heading my way, then out of the blue comes an arrow, it takes out seven demons. "Damn. Missed some." , I look behind me, it was the fox eared girl from earlier. She walks up to me and greets me, "hi, my name is hina." , then helps me back up, "I'm yuna and thanks." , I give her a smile, and hina does the same, "no problem. Looks like their losing patience." , she points at the other demons in front of us, I reload my guns, hina pulls out an arrow out from her quiver, I say, "well let's send 'em back to hell." , we lay waste to the demons. I rush in to the endless sea of demons, while hina stays back and covers me. Hina would fire three arrows at once; the demons would then turn to ashes instead of rot, like they usually did. I shot, kicked, and slammed any demon in my way. Soon the demons started to retreat, once they do, we use this chance to rest. I was covered in blood, and hina wouldn't go anywhere near me. I look at myself, then see how much blood was on me, "guess you don't like seeing blood." , I put my guns away, "better go to the locker room. Come on." , hina followed but kept her distance from me. we reach the girls locker room, I head for the showers, "make sure no one comes in." , I tell her while taking one of my guns with me, hina nodded. I go in, takes off all my clothes (except the wristband), and start to wash off the blood. 'Hardly get moments like these, whenever me and jak go demon hunting.' , I thought to herself, after I was done getting all the blood off. I dry myself off, leave the towel in the shower, and go back to the locker room to get my clothes. I figured since hina was a girl, and was the only other person in the locker room, that it be okay. I was right, for the first two an half minutes anyway. I had my panties, bra, and skirt on, but when I was going to put my shirt on, when a guy in a black trench coat comes flying through the front door. He landed right on my shirt, and jacket, when he got up I noticed smoke was coming off his coat. I looked down at my clothes, they were burned to cinders. I didn't scream, didn't get pissed off, just stared. The guy looks back at his coat, "damn that's the third one this week." , hina sighs, "gene you need to take better care of your things. I'm getting tried of having to repair your coat." , gene looks at hina and says, "hey, I take care of my shit. Look my hat." . He gets up and heads for the door, "hey john where's…." , a huge sword comes flying to him, "thanks." , he dodges the blade, and grabs the handle. Hina follows after him, then looks back at me, "you coming?" , I don't answer I just continue to stare at the burnt clothes. Hina shrugs, and goes to join gene in the courtyard. I think to myself, 'why? Why did this have to happen to me? At least let me have my shirt.' , I pick up my guns, then storms out of the room, saying, "those bastards. They're dead.". I shoot the window leading out to the courtyard; jump through the window, and join up with gene and hina. What they're fighting is a monstrosity; it can hardly fit in the courtyard, it was taller than any of the buildings in the school, seemed like they something worth fighting. "So this is what's been causing us all this trouble?" , I asked while staring at the giant demon, "yeah. That's the fucker who burned my coat." , the grip on my guns tightened, an white aura wrapped itself around my guns, and hands. "So you're the reason why I have to wear this?" , I take a deep breath, then breathe out, look at the demon, then yell, "You Bastard!" , and fire bullets filled with some unknown power. It looked like it could match jak's demonic powers. I don't let the thing get a chance to move, and every shot I made obliterated the spot I shot, and I kept saying, "Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard!" . I summoned all the energy I could, and turned it into a power shot. It turned the demon to dust, took half the school with it too. When I had calmed down, I went back to my normal self; I put her face in my hands, embarrassed by what I was wearing, I run back into the locker room. Gene and hina watch me run off, hina asked gene (I could hear what they were saying), "where's jak, from what you've told me, he would've enjoyed this." , gene said, "don't know. Last I saw him was when he flew into the room above me." . I thought to myself, 'above me?', I look up at the ceiling. There's an arm hanging from it, it looked like jak's. The ceiling started to crack, and the arm started thrash around. I take a couple steps back, to avoid any unnecessary pain. The ceiling caves in, and jak comes falling down, (like I thought he would) , what I didn't expect was him falling my way. He crashes into me, I don't know how but somehow he managed to get his head under my bra. He pulls his head out, but breaks the straps in the process. I cover myself up with my arms, I look back at him. He's examining my bra like he's never seen one before. He noticed me staring at him; he gives me a thumb up, and says with a grin on his face, "D-cup. Nice." , I feel my face starting to burn up, I think to myself, 'that bastard. How can he say that to me with a smile on his face?' . Either he felt my killing intent or he knew it was time for him to run, cause the next words out of his mouth were, "ah shit." . I grab one of my guns, he starts running. He may have gotten a head start, but not too far behind him were bullets flying at him. I let all my anger out on him, when I get outside I see him give the bra to gene, he looks back, and then starts running again. I catch up with the others, but it looked like he was long gone. So I just at him, "jak you dumbass!" , he stopped running, starts running back, stops in front of me, and says, "its jackass. Not dumbass." , everyone just stared dumbfounded. I thought to myself, 'he came back here just to say that?' , at this time everyone started to come out from hiding. We expected something from all this, but what we got isn't what we wanted. Instead of thanking us for what we did, they threw it back in our faces by ridiculing us. I was stunned by this, hina sighed, and gene didn't give a damn, while jak just stared at them. They cursed at us, threw trash at us, they felt nothing but hate towards us. That's when jak had snapped.

Jak's point of view

I stomped my foot into ground, then yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STUPID PIECES OF SHIT!" , the school goes dead silent. I go on saying, "IF YOU FUCKS GOT A PROBLEM WITH US, THEN COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON MYSELF!" , no one makes a sound, no one complains. I put my band back on, "tch, not even worth the effort. Later dipshits." , I head out of the school through the hole yuna made, I look back, "hey guys aren't you coming?" , they stare at me confused, I say, "what?" , they point to all the students behind them. I start walking back, interested in what they might do, "the hell do you fuckers want?" , one guy steps forward, "we're here to take you on." , I say, "you fucking serious?" , he retorts with, "hey you said it, now that you don't have that arm you're just like us." . "Hit me." , he asked, "what?" , "I said hit me, dip shit." . He throws a punch to my face, I take the hit, he then backs away from me. I ask him, "you call that a punch?" , I quick stepped in front of him, "this is a punch." , I punched him in the chest, he flew into the crowd. Took about twenty to thirty people to stop him from going any further. "Who's next?" , I asked, they all backed away, "figures. Well better get going before the titan ruin my fun." , I start heading out of the school….again. Yuna ran up to me still trying to cover herself up, I took off my shirt and put it on her. "Thanks jackass." , I put on a grin, "there ya go, and no problem." , "is it always like this with you guys?" , we look behind us, it was hina and gene looks like they decided to follow us. Yuna answers for the both of us, "yeah, this the norm for us." , I nod my head in agreement. A smile crosses hina's face, "guess we better stick with you guys. What do you think gene?" , he puts his hat back on, and says, "should you even ask?" , I stare into the sky, thinking of how much chaos we're gonna make. I chuckle to myself, "alright guys. Let's go raise some hell."

, I said while raising my fist into the air. Then my communicator goes off, I let it ring for awhile, and then I pick it up, "its jak. What the hell do you want?" , "come to the tower, now!" , it was raven, and it seemed like she's pissed about something. I scratch my head, "why the fuck did she call me? Come on yuna, need to get the tower." , yuna groans, I lift her up and put her over my shoulders. I face gene and hina, "see you tomorrow?" , "yeah. Later." , gene said while going after hina. I think to myself, 'what the hell does she want? She hates me.', I decided to ask when we get there, than just think of reasons why she call. I started running to the harbor, knowing this is going to be a pain in my ass. Since I have no common sense I still go.

At the tower

We're in the tower, talking to some of the guys. While this was going on I felt someone staring at me, I look around but I don't see anyone staring at me. I ignored it, since I couldn't prove anyone was. Starfire noticed what I was doing, "is everything okay?" , I tell her, "nah. I'm good. Hey where's raven?" , "she is in her room. Feeling…bummed. out." , star told me. "Thanks. Hey can you do me a favor?" , "yes. What is it you need?" , "can you keep beast boy away from yuna, her 'other' doesn't like him." , she says, "you mean the one called ray?" , I nod my head, "consider it done." , she flys over to beast boy and tells him everything I said. He goes into a corner and becomes emo for about five minutes. While they all continue to laugh at him, I headed out to raven's room to see what the hell she wanted to talk about. I knock on her door, "hey raven its me." , the door opens up slightly, "is anyone with you?" , she with a nervous voice. I look around to see if anyone followed me, then back at her, "no. just me." , she opens up the door, yanks me in by my shirt, then quickly shuts the door. I ask her, "the hell's your problem?" , she says nothing. I noticed the black aura around her hands, I try doing a quick draw, but she knew what I'd do. She uses the dark aura to take away my gun and sword. I rush her, she sends a black wave at me, and it hits me dead in the chest. I hit the wall and crash to the floor, as soon as I hit the floor, she uses the black aura to keep me bound to the floor. She walks over to me and says in her usual tone, "now that we got that out of the way, we need to talk." , "uh…isn't that the reason why I'm here?" , I could tell I was annoying her, and I'm enjoying it. She tries to focus on the situation and not on crushing my bones, "anyway the reason I called you here is because of that right arm of yours." . I let out a long sigh, "seriously….that's it? You've could've told this in front of everyone else." , she looks away, she seemed embarrassed about something. I ask her, "there something I need to know, and could you hurry up my limbs are going numb." , I could feel her anger towards me, I just smiled. "Do you or do you not want to know more about that arm?" , she screamed, I swear that you could hear her from outside the tower, I gave up, "yeah I do. So what's the big secret?" , she calms down, and takes in a deep breath, "the secret is….." . She didn't want to continue, but I didn't care, "go on..." , she looks at me with sad eyes, then says, "…your just meant to be a vessel for someone." , I look at her confused, "and that's bad because…." , "its bad because that someone is my father."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fate

I stared at her for a couple minutes, then say, "and I should care why?" , raven is beyond shocked by what I said, "Don't you know what my father did already, he almost destroyed the entire universe!" , she screamed. "Yeah I know, but I doesn't mean I care." , her emotions are starting to control her, "you dumbass! Why can't you see the damn picture? If you're his vessel, then that means he'll use your body to kill everyone!" . Her powers were starting to go out of control, books were flying out of the window, the bed slammed into the door, and her grip on my limbs grew tighter with every second that past by. Each of her eyes split into two, making four of them. She got in my face, "tell me why? Why is it that you aren't scared, or worried about anything, including you, even when you know all that you know why don't you care! TELL ME!" , when I looked into her eyes I saw tears coming down, some of them splashed on my face, looks like she actually cared if something happened to me. "I just don't care, simple as that." , then she gave up, her eyes went back to normal, the furniture her room came crashing down to the floor. Right then the others came rushing in, they saw raven on top of me, robin asked, "what happened in here?" , I pushed her off of me, "me and raven were in a disagreement that's all." , I got up and headed towards the door, before I left I said, "the reason I'm not worried is because he's not going to take it away from me." , I didn't look back to see if she picked her head up, just kept moving forward. Yuna was waiting in the back for me, once I past her, she followed after me, "so what did you guys talk about?" , she asked, "we talked about her dad." , "why him? Isn't he gone for good?" , "from what she told me that bastards not finished yet." . Yuna was getting worried about this, I ruffled her hair, "hey don't worry, 'not matter what's in our way we'll bust right through', remember?" , she relaxed a little when I said that, "yeah you're right." , "alright then come on. We gotta get your house before your rent's chew us out." , we ran down the hall as fast as we could. Trying to get home in time, on our way there, I a voice in the deepest part of my mind, it said, 'you can't run forever. No matter where you go I'll get you.' , I ignored it and hurried up to get to the house.

At yuna's house

When we got there we got chewed out by her dad, and like always he blames everything on me. "Why are you two always out late? You both know the demons come out at this time of night. Are you trying to hide something, are you in some gang. Or are you two doing each other?" , then we both said in unison, "you bull shitting me. I'd never do that shit." , he backed off when we said that, he be surprised if knew how close he was to the truth. Her mom didn't though; it seemed like she already knew what we were doing, which bugs me a bit. I get over it and head for our room; yeah I said 'our' room. She sleeps on the bed I get the floor, since the house only has two rooms I got stuck in hers, instead of the couch. She'd go in first, change, then let me in. I just take off my shirt and lie on the floor. On her way to her bed she purposely stepped on my back, "the hells your problem?" , I asked, she ignored my question and went to her bed, "looks like its someone's time of the month." , once the words were uttered she stomped down on my head, then I knew what was up with her. "How's it going ray?" , "shut up and listen. You need to hear what I have to say." , yeah its ray, most times she takes full control, other times she just takes control of yuna's body. "Hen ay it already." , having your face smashed into the floor doesn't help your speech at all. She took her foot off my head and sat on the bed, "Good, you actually understand how serious this is." , "not really I just want to get this over with." , she groans in annoyance, you think she know me better by now. "Well whether you care or not it's important. It's about what raven said." , "about her dad trigon taking over my body?" , "yes that. She was telling the truth. One day trigon will take over your body, and that's why we were made." , I look at my band then at ray, "it was destined to be me?" , she answered coldly, "no it wasn't. it was for anyone really, the person to be possessed by him had the right arm of a demon." . I stare at my arm, she lifts my head up with her foot, "I know this hard to take in, but it's the truth." , I look up at her, "you think I actually give a shit about destiny? I'm pissed off that some demon thinks he can show up and take control over me? He got another fucking thing coming." , ray shakes her head, "can nothing make you give in?" , "nothing yet. I plan on keeping it that way." , she gives up, and goes to sleep. I think to myself, 'gonna have to start training with 'him' again….great.', I pass out on the floor, letting the eternal darkness swallow me whole.

Next morning

This was probably the worst day of my life, when we got to school the news; police, journalist, and some photographer were already there. Yuna said, "bet its about you." , I say, "well everyone's bond to notice a big shot like me." , she groans, "you're unbelievable." , "that I am. Come on got get to class, if I'm late again I get suspended. Then your dads gonna go off on me." , she chuckled, seemed like she enjoyed my misery. We go through the back of the school to avoid any attention. We split up after that since we have different home rooms. When I got to my class everything got quiet, it felt kind of awkward. I go to my seat, put my stuff on the floor, and sit down. It's still quiet, but not dead silent, I could hear them whisper, they said, "it's him. Why is did he show up? Why do they let freaks come here? Wish I had a different class." , I sighed, "if you're gonna talk about me come here and say it." , the whispers stop, the bell rang, teacher came in looking scared out of his mind. He tried not to make eye contact with me, never ask me any question, which was good for me. The bell rang, I got out of the class room first, and what was waiting for me was something I almost didn't see coming. Out waiting in the halls were a couple of priest, I asked them, "what'd ya want have to get to get art class." , "silence demon. You've no right to speak." , one of the priest said, 'man these guys are annoying. You gonna kick their ass?' , the band hasn't spoke to me in awhile, so it surprised me when it did. "Yeah I'm gonna do just that." , I look back at the priests, they looked confused, I guess they were wondering who I was talking to. "Anyway you guys gonna let me pass?" , they respond by charging at me, they came at me with their staffs, I dodged them with ease, I asked, "can we hurry this up, I'm gonna be late for class." , this got them pissed off, they surrounded me, then threw water on me. I shook me head like a dog, "the hell was that supposed to be?" , they stood their in shock, one of them said, "impossible! No demon should be able to resist holy water!" , he was outraged, I chuckled, "man you guys are funny. Holy water. That shit ain't gonna work on me when I have my band on." , I show them the band on my right arm, "with this I say goodbye." , I waved at them, and ran off to art class.

I barley make it there on time, I head for my seat, and just let my weight drop. I feel everyone's burning stare, I take out my sketch book and draw, it helps me ignore the stares. The entire time I was in there I felt awkwardness; I swear you could almost taste it. Then the lunch bell saved me from this eternal silence, I ran to the cafeteria, grabbed the food I wanted, paid for it, and went back outside. Before I could take a bite out of my food, I hear guns being readied to fire. I look up and see the swat team, guns ready, dogs barking, trigger happy snipers, and to top it off they already had the guys. Yuna looked bored out of her mind, hina was lost in thought, and gene was sleeping, I thought to myself, 'they probably found him when he was asleep.' . One of the swat team came forward and said, "Give up. We have you surrounded." , I ask him, "can I eat my lunch first?" , they were baffled by this request, they allowed me to. I devoured everything on my plate, not a single crumb was left over. I went and dumped my tray, and leaned against the wall, "thanks for letting me eat." , they seemed to think I was going to give up easy now that they've been kind to me. I asked the leader of the squad a question, "why exactly do you want to arrest us?" , he pointed to the giant hole yuna made, "you've destroyed this school, all on your own. Who knows what you do if we let you go." , I asked him something else, "do you know that yesterday demons attacked the school?" , he nodded his head, "then why didn't any of you show up?" , "we saw that the school would be overruled by the demons. So we left it as it was." , he said coldly. I started laughing hysterically, "and people call me heartless. Man if they knew the truth." , a bullet had grazed my left cheek, I liked the blood that came to my mouth. I tell them, "you're treading on thin ice officer." , the tone in voice went from laid back, to menacing. They all aimed for a head shot, I clench my fist, then smile, "c'mon guys…" , I slammed my fist into the wall behind me and made a decent sized crater, "…let's have some fun." . The wall caved in from its own weight, the snipers that were above me came raining down with the rubble. They opened fire; I ran out of the way, dodging as many bullets as possible. When they couldn't hit me they sent the dogs, and they seemed rather hungry. They came at me from all sides, trying to get a sample out of me; one locked its jaw on my left leg. It stung, but I've felt worse things, much worse. I slammed my elbow on the back of its neck, was on the floor out cold. They others tried to gang up on me, I got annoyed with it, then screamed in a demonic voice, "COME ON!" , they stopped moving; then ran away with their tails in between their legs. I walk towards all the men in front of me, "who's next?" , they all cower in fear. Before I can do anything, my band starts to act up, 'hey kid. There's a demon among these humans.', "which one is it?" 'Not sure. Just know its one of 'em.'. "Damn it tai." , ' 'tai'.' , "yeah I'm calling you that from now on." , it gave up on the conversation seeing that it wouldn't win. While I was having my conversation, they formed a circle around me. "Give up now. There's no way you can avoid being shot." , I pull out my own gun, "neither can you." , they all freeze up. "Unlike like you pieces of shit I ain't afraid to die. So who's gonna pull the trigger first?" , they all started looking at each other, knowing I'll kill whoever shot first. I noticed one them was starting to back away, I whisper, 'is it him?' , tai's answered was, 'kill his ass.' , that's all I needed to know. I point the gun at the guy who's now running away, I shot both of his ankles, he cried out in pain, and then he began to change. In the midst of his transformation, I threw my short blade straight into his skull. There was a loud thud after that; the swat members stood their in awe. I went and took my sword back, put it back in its sheath, then went to check on my friends. They were still in the back of the swat truck; they were already free from their handcuffs, "come its over." , they all hop out of the truck, gene complains about something waking him up, hina stares into the sky, and yuna wanders around the courtyard. I scratched my head, then look back at the swat team. "You guys alright?" , I asked, no one says anything, I shrug, then start to leave. Yuna grabs me by the arm, "just where are you going jak?" , "away from here. Before anything else comes and tries to ruin my day." . She thought about this; then followed me. Gene and hina stayed behind said they had nothing better to do. Me and yuna decided to go hang out in the lower districts where there's more fighting going on. That's where I used to live before I started living with yuna. Kind of felt good to be in my old neighborhood, but there's one thing I hate about coming down here. I always end up running into my dad, whenever we see each other we always just glare at the other one. We never got along with each, before I got my arm we still fought with each other. Guess it gave him an excuse to kick my ass to the curb. We ended up going to see an underground fight, usually gets rid of my piled up stress. See some old faces there, couple friends, enemies, and something's I rather not talk about. We made it in time to see the main event, leviathan vs. the headstrong. Everyone made their bets, I put mine on headstrong. When the fighters entered the ring I already figured who leviathan was, dude was huge; man looked like he weighed over 300 pounds. The headstrong was a lean kid who seemed like nothing compared to leviathan, and I was the only one who put a bet on 'im. The matched started headstrong rushed the leviathan; he went an upper cut him. But leviathan shook it off, "looks like the big guy can take a hit." I said, yuna look at me, "why'd you bet on headstrong? It looks like leviathan's going to win." , I kept watch on the fight, "I not so sure about that." , I pointed at the ring, she turned her head just in time to see headstrong knee leviathan in the face repeatedly. Leviathan wobbled back, headstrong came in quick and finished him with a back roundhouse to his head. Leviathan came crashing down, everyone was shocked by the out come, I yell out, "just who the hell do you think he is!" , he answered , "I'm Greg the headstrong!" he yelled back. He comes out of the ring, and comes up to me, we bump fist. I turned to yuna, "hey I'd like ya to meet a friend of mine. This is Gregory Plummer, my original partner in creating chaos."


End file.
